Galactic Armada
The Galactic Armada are pilots that can be seen throughout all the Lilo & Stitch movies except for Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. At least two of them can be seen on large ships along with one captain (for example, the Big Red Battleship in Leroy & Stitch had its captain, Stitch, and four pilots). They operate most of these large ships along with announcing status reports and incoming calls to the captain. They sit in the very front of the ship against the window. Uniform 'Top -' They wear a red, long-sleeved shirt with yellow shoulder pads and buttons along their collar. The shirt is also thick and is slightly puffy. 'Bottoms - '''They wear short, puffy/baggy black pants that only go down to around their knees. '''Footwear - '''Some have been seen wearing black, knee-high boots, but some others are seen barefoot. Individuals Nothing is really known about any individual pilots. However, there are some pilots with speaking parts: *A gray female pilot with a long face, small black eyes, a long tail, large ears with a chip in each that droopdown by her neck, and plated going from the front of her head to the end of her tail, giving her a somewhat armadillo-like appearance. Because of her tail, she sits near the edge of her chair and the tip of her tail can sometimes be seen resting on the arm of her chair. She can be seen in the beginning of ''Lilo & Stitch working on Gantu's ship and the middle of Leroy & Stitch working on the Big Red Battleship. *A dark green male pilot with a head shape similar to that of the Grand Councilwoman, although it is more short. He has no visible nose and small black eyes. He has three light green bands across his forehead. He can be seen in the beginning on the original Lilo & Stitch movie working on Gantu's ship and standing outside the Big Red Battleship. *A pink female pilot with a small face near the bottom of her head and no visible nose other than a small bump in the middle of her face. She has small ears similar to Hämsterviel's coming out from the top of her head and her eyes are small and solid black. She can be seen in the beginning of Lilo & Stitch working in galactic control and in Stitch! The Movie working on the Grand Councilwoman's ship. *A green-gray male pilot with a long head that is thick in the back and narrow in the front. He has a wide mouth, white underside, and medium sized yellow eyes with black pupils. He has long, but small ears and two small nostrils on the tip of his face. He can be seen in Lilo & Stitch working in galactic control and in Stitch! The Movie working on the Grand Councilwoman's ship. *A blue, catlike male pilot with small eyes and a large chin. He is only seen in Lilo & Stitch working in galactic control. *An orange male pilot looking incredibly like the pink female pilot. He had a darker orange mark on the top of his head. He is only seen in Leroy & Stitch working on the Big Red Battleship. Gallery Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Pilots Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Anti-heroes